The present invention is for novel carboxamides of two ring systems in the same compound not previously known. One of the rings in each compound is a tetrazole. The other is thiophene, pyrrole or furan. The carboxamides have activity useful for treating allergic and inflammatory conditions or diseases. Thus, the invention herein also relates to pharmaceutical compositions and methods of use therefor.
Previously known compounds having a tetrazolyl substituent include benzothiophenes and benzofurans disclosed in copending application U.S. Ser. No. 790,664, filed Oct. 28, 1989 which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Ser. No. 680,108 filed Dec. 10, 1984. The compounds of these applications prevent the release of mediators including histamine and leukotrienes from basophils and mast cells, and prevent respiratory burst of neutrophils and thus also have antiallergic and immunoinflammatory activity. European Patent Application No. 0146243 discloses benzofurans and benzothiophenes of which selected compounds include a tetrazolyl substituent as well. The EP No. 0146243 discloses 5-lipoxygenase activity.
Thus, the known compounds described above do not include the combination of ring systems now the present invention.